The present invention relates generally to intrusion prevention and more specifically it relates to a method for customizing processing and response for intrusion prevention.
History of Intrusion Detection
In 1980, James P. Anderson published a study outlining ways to improve computer security auditing and surveillance at customer sites. The original idea behind automated Intrusion Detection (ID) is often credited to him.
Between 1984 and 1986, Dorothy Denning and Peter Neumann researched and developed the first model of real time Intrusion Detection System (IDS). The prototype was named Intrusion Detection Expert System (IDES).
The report published by James P Anderson and the work on IDES was the start of research on IDS throughout 1980s and 1990s.